wizryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ares Demigod Lore
Demigod Lore All Demigods are born with inherent enhanced strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes. They all are born with ADHD or dyslexia, or, if not dyslexia, they possess other mental or physical disabilities, such as lactose intolerance, autism, or whatever (said disability needs to be approved by an GM).At an GM’s discretion, a player can potentially have a more freeform approach to powers in roleplay, though, the emote listings are just sort of bases. Sidenote: Although emote counts have been lowered generously, I expect you all to write sizeable emotes. Not just “He starts to create lightning,” but legitimate emotes that have description and quality. Spawn of Ares and Mars Physical Description Children of Ares are ugly. It’s a general statement; it’s hard to find one child of Ares without a feature that ruins an otherwise nice-looking face. Their faces are hardly symmetrical, and may be battered with bruises and cuts. They are tall and tough, with large, intimidating muscles in their arms and chest. They are built to be warriors and wrestlers. Their faces have strong jaws, with black or brown messy hair or with military haircuts. Their eyes are either a dark green, blood red, or brown, like a boar’s fur. Children of Mars exhibit similar facial shapes, but with slightly refined noses and jaws. Their hair is almost always styled to be somewhat militarial, and may be colored dark brown or black. Their eyes are usually a sort of deep blue color, or dirt brown, or, maybe even blood red, for the edgy folk. Likewise to Ares children, they are built to be warriors, with most of their strength seen in their core and their arms. Personality This part is kind of self-explanatory. Children of Ares are ruthless, cold-blooded killers who love to brawl and fight at any chance. Their first instinct to a problem is to tackle it and put it in a headlock and order information out of it, or kill it and ask questions later. Their favorite words are “pulverize” and “pillaging”, which is suiting for their character. They love raiding and looting, and after they play Capture the Flag, they raid the winner’s cabin (if it’s not their own). They are fiercely loyal, however, to their camp and to anyone who is fortunate (or unfortunate) enough to break down their emotional walls wrapped in wire and spikes, surrounded by a moat of lava. Children of Mars are far less insane- I mean, children of Mars exhibit more… refined characteristics. Rather than the hard-headed personality of children of Ares, children of Mars sometimes think a bit more with problems, though, their first word as a child is still “kill”. They are first to act, usually, and will punch their foe where it hurts, still maintaining a level of honor that children of Ares exhibit in a more passive way. They are incredibly loyal to Rome, and, even when their camp is destroyed and they are banished, they will still fight to come back and join the Legion to help out. They will give their lives to defend Rome. Abilities Fighting Prowess: When in battle, children of Ares and Mars gain a slight boost in strength and endurance, able to last for several hours fighting without giving up. Their willpower is impressive, as well. Telumkinesis: This ability is exhibited in a highly low level in most children of Ares and Mars; rather than having magical control over weapons, spawn of Ares and Mars are adept in using any weapon they can get their hands on. Ares kids can summon a Celestial Bronze xiphos from nothingness, while Mars children can summon a refined Imperial Gold gladius from nothingness. It takes two emotes to summon the weapon. One can apply for advanced telumkinesis, though, it, of course, is application based. Details for it depend on the applicant’s specifications. Enhanced Strength: Oftentimes, a child of Ares or Mars may be born with the gift of increased strength. This power is application based. Details for it depend on the applicant’s specifications. Odikinesis: This is a rare ability found in children of Ares and Mars that allow them to intimidate opponents with their bodies and looks. This is a magical aura that may also strike fear and hatred into the hearts of those affected. This power is application based. Details for it depend on the applicant’s specifications.